Derrière les portes closes
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Il y a Sébastien et Sébastien et Blaine au milieux.


Ecrit a la vas vite, sur une idée. Pas de correction de faite désolé.

* * *

Il y à le Sébastian Smythe prétentieux, arrogant, beau, séduisant, au regard électrisant et a la voix envoutante par ses intonations provocantes. Ca c'est le Sébastian de tous les jours, au lycée, en soirée, quoi qu'en soirée c'est pire ! Car Smythe quand il est dans un endroit un peu sombre avec de la musique et des jeux de lumière il se transforme en un animal qui chasse les proies faibles et sautes sur tout se qui bouge. Ca c'est le Sébastian qui à rendu fou Blaine Anderson et fait hurler de rage Kurt Hummel, qui a mis à feu et à sang les Warblers.

Mais aux 1123 rues du 4 juillet à Lima, tout est bien différent. Derrière la porte de cette maison coquette, la maison Smythe, tout était différent pour le Warblers. Quand il ouvre la porte sa petite sœur lui saute systématiquement dans les bras, l'enlaçant tendrement, un des moments que Sébastian préfère dans sa journée. Il lui glisse un « Coucou ma Léa » à l'oreille et sort les quelques bonbons qu'il lui achète toujours avant de rentrer. Pour l'instant une vie visiblement simple et banale mais avançons un peu dans le temps, à l'heure du diné.

- Sébastian on mange quoi ? _grogna son père affalé dans son sofa_ un verre de whisky à la main

- Il reste de la tourte au potiron de hier et de la dinde je mets tout à réchauffer _Lui répondit Sébastian sans aucun ton arrogant_

- Même pas capable de faire de la bouffe fraiche à son géniteur _grogna encore l'homme_

Le jeune prit une respiration comme pour ne pas répondre et partit réchauffer le repas qu'il plaça ensuite sur la table.

- Ou est ta sœur ? _Lui demanda son père qui venait de s'assoir à table _

- Elle dort en haut _répondit l'adolescent _

- Va la chercher ! _Lui ordonna son père sans lever les yeux de son assiette_

- Elle dort papa !

- VA LA CHERCHER _vociféra l'homme avant de balancer son coteau en direction de Sébastian manquant de le planter dans sa chère au passage. _

- CALME-TOI OK ! Laissa la, elle dort elle n'a pas besoin de te voir dans cette état. T'es encore ivre.

- Pardon ? _le questionna le plus âgé des deux_ Comment tu parles ?

Le père se leva pour s'approcher de son fils, le gifla violement à l'en faire tomber de sa chaise le regardant tomber sur le carrelage froid du salon. La scène qui suivit fut d'une violence inimaginable et dura une dizaine de minutes. Comme chaque soir âpres beaucoup trop de vers d'alcool et des paroles sommes toutes anodines, le père Smythe bâtait son fils âgé de 18 ans. Il ne bâtait pas, il frappait, détruisait, brisait des os de son fils parfois sous les yeux de sa jeune fille de 10 ans. « Arrête tu me fais mal ! » voila ce que la plupart du temps Sébastian disait à son père. Ce soir là fut différent des autres, quelqu'un sonna à la porte durant cette bagarre dans laquelle Sébastian ne cherchait même pas à se défendre sachant que son père d'un mettre 80 et 90 kilos de muscle pouvait l'achevait. Tout s'arrêta au son de la sonnette, on pouvait voir à travers les vitraux de la grande porte, un jeune homme se tenir les bras enlacés pour moins subir le froid de janvier. Sébastian se leva le visage tuméfié priant pour que se soit juste la voisine qui venait demander un peu de sucre ou de farine. Il attrapa le torchon sur la table, essuya son nez qui saignait comme chaque soir.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit face à une connaissance à lui, même plus qu'une connaissance. Blaine Anderson se tenait face a lui.

- Seb' t'a pris mon tel aux lieux du tien tout a l'heure au café … mais … qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Questionna le bouclé

- Je viens de rentré me suis battu avec … un gars dans la rue un con, je vais chercher ton téléphone

Blaine pour ne pas rester dans le froid se permit d'entré et fit face a se qu'il ne pensait jamais s'attendre à voir ici. Monsieur Smythe le père ivre, Sébastian Smythe ensanglanté et une petite fille en haut des escaliers les yeux rougit par les larmes.

- Sort ! _lui demande Sébastian en lui tendant son téléphone_

- Non … tu ne restes pas ici

- Va-t'en ! _lui ordonna-t-il encore_

- Pas sans toi ! Le téléphone je les ai échangé je voulais te dire quelque chose …

- PAS ICI ! tu veux qu'il me tue ? _lui hurla Sébastian les larmes perlant sur ses joues._

- Je serais devant chez toi demain à 6 heures soit tu choisis d'abandonné ta souffrance et d'offrir une meilleure vie a cette petite fille la haut et tu viens vivre dans mon appartement il y à de la place soit tu restes ici a vie et tu sais comment ca se finira._ Lui expliqua Blaine avant de partir._

Le matin 6 heures Blaine attendait devant la maison mais seule la petite fille monta dans la voiture et en silence tendit une lettre à Blaine. Dans l'angoisse il l'ouvrit, une lettre.

« Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est qu'il à fini par me tuer, je ne demande qu'une chose a la personne qui lira cette lettre c'est de prendre soin de Léa, de ne pas venir sur ma tombe mais juste de prendre soin de Léa

Sébastian Smythe »

_End._


End file.
